


Do The Dishes

by YaoiDokiDoki



Series: SMUT Oneshots [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But Sanji doesnt, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Nami is tired, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, The Crew Knows, The crew ships them, Zoro knows that the crew knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiDokiDoki/pseuds/YaoiDokiDoki
Summary: An idyllic day on the Thousand Sunny.The crew frolicking about on deck.Sanji doing the dishes.Zoro taking a nap in the kitchen.Or is he? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)PWP! My first prompt fic! Thanks toTaurnil!! ❤❤
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: SMUT Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837417
Comments: 34
Kudos: 247





	Do The Dishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurnil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/gifts).



> My first prompt fic! Lots of hugs and cuddles to [Taurnil!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil) ! I loved this prompt so much aaaaaa i hope you enjoy the story! ❤❤

A pristine, idyllic day on the Thousand Sunny.

Sanji's hands trembled, his breaths short, rapid gasps. The window in front of the sink was open, giving him a clear view of the deck- the baby trio busy in Sumo wrestling, Franky tinkering with the Waver, Robin reading a book beside him. Brook played a merry tune, and Nami sunbathed. 

The water faucet was on full blast, foamy water splashing on the plates, the subtle citrus scent of the dishwashing liquid in the air. Sanji's sleeves were rolled up, like they always were, when he did the dishes. The plate in his hand was almost done, soapy water dripping off the edges as he clutched at it. 

The usual routine at the Thousand Sunny, post-breakfast.

Why then, were Sanji's hands trembling?

Because a certain Marimo had stayed back in the kitchen, declaring loudly that he wanted to take a nap, but who currently was on his knees, and had his tongue and two fingers up Sanji's ass. 

A curl and flick of his tongue, and Sanji's knees nearly buckled under him, the plate _almost_ slipping through his fingers. "You-ah! You'll pay for this..."

He could _feel_ Zoro's lips curl up in a smile against his asshole, tongue fucking him deeply and adroitly swiping _around_ his prostate, but not _touching_ it. The _audacity_ of that tease.

Zoro hooked his thumbs deeper, pulling slightly to open Sanji wider, lapping away the _sting_ at Sanji's entrance. Sanji's thighs flexed, his hips thrusting back and rolling on Zoro's tongue in small circles. Zoro dug his fingers into that plump ass, kneading it and trying to loosen Sanji as much as possible, his lips closing around his quivering hole and giving it a wet _suck_. Sanji's teeth sank in his lower lip, biting back a moan. It was so wrong, yet felt _so_ good. His hands slowly, carefully reached out for another plate. 

"Oi Sanji!" Luffy came bounding towards the kitchen window. "Snacks!"

Sanji inhaled sharply, his breath hitching in his throat. 

"Why are you red?" Luffy peered into the window, staring at Sanji's face.

Sanji stumbled, trying to push Zoro back but Zoro pushed forward instead, burying his face and sinking his tongue deeper. Sanji's face burned.

"It's just a little hot. I'll get you someth-" A gasp wrenched out of his throat. At once he dropped his gaze and gripped the plate, his knuckles turning white. Zoro was positively harassing him now. The _bastard_. "I-I'll get you something, so go!"

Luffy grinned. "See ya!”

Only after Luffy was out of earshot that Sanji let go of his breath, bracing himself against the kitchen top.

"Have you had enough?" He hissed, his dick twitching under his apron and smearing precum on the fabric.

Zoro gave a light smack to his ass and stood up, licking his lips with a smirk. The view from where he was seated was what HIS heaven looked like. 

"Your cock wants some attention though," he teased, his thumb fondling Sanji's balls, pressing a soft kiss on them. Sanji _keened_.

"Enough already!" He whipped his head around, glaring down at Zoro. "Everyone is on deck!"

"Hmm." Zoro stood up, dusting his pants and pulling his haramaki up.

Sanji's eyes widened. "What are y-"

"If you don't pipe down, Cook," Zoro placed one hand beside Sanji on the counter top, and drawing the curtain close with the other, murmured in his ear, "they'll hear you."

"Are you out of your freaking mind?!" Sanji seethed, shoving Zoro with his shoulder and trying to push him away, but Zoro had him trapped nice and good.

"Yup. 100%." Zoro nuzzled Sanji's ear, freeing his erection from his boxer. He pulled out two condoms from his pocket, ripping the packets with his teeth and before Sanji could slap his hand away, swiftly slid one on Sanji's cock, and one on himself. He sank his teeth into Sanji's soft neck, marking him and sucking on the skin, then nipped his ear lightly.

Sanji leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut. "Zoro..."

Suddenly his eyes flew open.

"The door!" He whispered angrily. "Did you lock it?"

"No one will come." Zoro answered nonchalantly, slicking himself up and curling his arms around Sanji's waist, drawing his hips out.

" _Idiot_ what if someon-" 

Zoro sank into him in a single, smooth motion, cutting his protests short and forcing the air out of his lungs. Sanji's head snapped back, hitting Zoro's shoulder, his back arching away from Zoro, mouth open in a breathless, noiseless gasp. Zoro's hips rolled slowly, letting Sanji adjust to his girth.

"Breathe." He commanded, ripping Sanji's apron off.

Sanji gripped the countertop, bracing himself against it, even as his thighs tremored, precum dribbling down his balls. He cursed and did as he was told, eyes shut tight, chest heaving with his breaths. Zoro's pulse throbbed inside him, he could feel Zoro's shallow breath on his neck, could feel Zoro holding back, waiting for his signal. Zoro's hand came up, pushing in a finger and thumb into Sanji's mouth, coating it with his spit then reaching for his nipple, rolling it around with his wet thumb, pinching and pulling softly. Fire flared up in Sanji's core. 

His hands left the counter, one hand resting on Zoro's and the other reaching behind him to entangle itself in his Marimo's hair. 

"Move." He breathed.

Zoro snapped his hips forward, pushing Sanji's against the edge of the granite slab, his arms holding him flush against himself. Sanji _melted_ around Zoro's thick cock, his voice tight, moans slipping out in soft whimpers. Zoro tilted Sanji's face towards himself, capturing his lips in a fervent kiss and sucking them _swollen_. Sanji teared up at the overload of sensations, cries slipping out inspite of his best efforts to hold them in. Zoro kissed him again, swallowing his moans right off his lips, his hips pounding faster and faster into Sanji, till they were gasping into each other's mouths. 

Sanji's grip tightened in Zoro's hair, his fingers digging into his scalp. "I'm...close."

Zoro nodded, sliding his hand down and gripping Sanji's cock, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. His teeth sank into Sanji once more-- he didn't have much time left.  
"Uhn... Fuck..." Sanji leaned his head on Zoro's shoulder, riding out the thrusts, willing his orgasm to rip through him.

Zoro came with a long-drawn growl of Sanji's name as he emptied himself, fingers digging into Sanji, with Sanji close behind, moaning and clamping down in Zoro's cock, milking every last drop of cum out of him. 

Zoro's knees gave way, but Sanji grabbed his arms just in time. Zoro leaned his head on Sanji's back, Sanji leaned on the counter.

"You're gonna faint on me?” Sanji laughed, still catching his breath. 

Zoro joined him, his voice rumbling through Sanji's back, making him feel warm and fuzzy inside. "You wish."

II.

"Nami! Can I go in for the snacks now?" Luffy whined.

Nami sighed. "Let's wait for Sanji kun to come outside, m'kay?"

Robin chuckled knowingly.

Nami sighed again.

Another idyllic, peaceful day on the Thousand Sunny.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: Sanji doing the dishes and Zoro fucking him from behind >///<❤❤


End file.
